


[Podfic] Taekwoon Wants, Too

by fuckingsherlock



Category: VIXX
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Desperate Taekwoon, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patient Hakyeon, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Taekwoon Wants Too, taekwoon is emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock
Summary: Jung Taekwoon has led a successful life, filled with good health, a successful career, and loving friends. In spite of being an entire person himself, one of the greatest moments of Jung Taekwoon’s life is the minute Cha Hakyeon comes strutting in like he owns the god damn place.Give it two, three, maybe eight years of being colleagues and stage partners, and Taekwoon thinks he really does. He wishes Hakyeon does. God, please just let him take Taekwoon’s entire life in his hands already.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Taekwoon Wants, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taekwoon Wants, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692886) by [fuckingsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock). 



> Hello it's me again.  
> Enjoy this podfic I recorded of Taekwoon Wants, Too. Just because.  
> :3c

**Text:** [Taekwoon Wants, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692886)

 **Author/Reader:** [fuckingsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/profile)

 **Length:** 14:06

 **Listen**  


**Download:** [mp3](https://ia801406.us.archive.org/3/items/taekwoonwantstoo/Taekwoon%20wants%2C%20too.mp3) (Click on link then right click to Download) 


End file.
